Love Rival
by Thakuro
Summary: During the Avatar arc, Mirajane joins Blue Pegasus out of her longing for Laxus. However, little did she know that an intense love rivalry awaits her there. How far will Mirajane go to prevent Laxus from getting snatched away from her? ( Miraxus, Fairy Tail ) Disclaimer: Fairy tail, the cover picture, and song lyrics don't belong to me. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima.


**Mira POV**

"Are you sure about this, madam?" a chubby man in a winged pink dress asks, smiling while resting his face on his hand behind the bar counter.

"Yes, Master Bob, I've come here to join Blue Pegasus."

"Hmm..." Master Bob slants his head. "Alright then, but first, I want you to show me your left thigh."

"What!" I step back, quickly attracting everyone's attention in the guild hall, including Jenny's.

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong, sweetie~." Bob phases through the bar like a ghost and approaches me with a stamp in his hand. " I just wanted to replace your guild mark with our guild mark."

"..."

"Are you having second thoughts, madam?"

I gulp before seeing him in the eyes. "No, I came here determined."

"Master, allow me to do the honor for my friend, Mira, here." Jenny swipes the guild stamp from Bob's hand. With an evil glint in her eyes, she squats beside me and recklessly lifts up my skirt high up in front of everyone.

"Kyaaa!" I scream as people are staring at my panties with such perverted looks in their face, which is typical of the men in Blue Pegasus.

By the time I stop screaming, Jenny has finished replacing my Fairy Tail mark with a winged horse mark. "There, you are hereby an official member of Blue Pegasus." Jenny smiles and shakes my hand.

"Welcome to Blue Pegasus, sweet thang~" Master Bob gives me an uninvited peck on the cheek, which sends chills down my spine.

"Err... thanks..."

Looking at my new guild mark, I feel enormously guilty for betraying my loyalty to Fairy Tail. Before long, a drop of tear rolls down my cheek. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry..." I wipe the tear with my sleeve.

"It's ok, my darling~ I know how hard it must've been for you, dear~" Bob says.

Jenny furrows her eyebrows. "Why are you willing to go as far and join my guild in the first place, anyway?"

"Well, it's because..."

There's a long pause.

"Spit it!" Jenny yells.

Should I tell Jenny that I joined because Laxus is here and that I wish to see him? Can I trust her to keep a secret? No, not gonna happen, not in a million year.

"I needed a job and a place to stay." I fake Bob and Jenny a smile.

"Why Blue Pegasus of all guilds?" Jenny asks, slightly irritated.

"Err... coz Blue Pegasus has the best facilities among other guilds. It has a gym, a pool, a club, and a hot spring. Best of all, each member are provided with a suite of their own inside the guild. Hehe..."

"... You don't sound very convincing to me." Jenny draws her face closer and scowls. "You're not on to something, are you?" She then suddenly pust her hand on her mouth and gasps. "I know! You must be after my modelling career and my title as Miss Fiore!"

"Absolutely not!" I yell at her face and start bickering with her until Master Bob separates us.

"Jenny! Instead of quarreling, why don't you escort Mira here to her suite."

"Aw fine, if that's what you wish, Master..." Jenny lets her guard down and forces a smile at me, twitching her eyebrow. "Please come this way."

Jenny leads me to the second floor hallway. The hallway is sparkling gold and goes in circle with many doors on each side. There are chandeliers on the ceiling and a trimmed red carpet on the floor. My eyes sparkle at the sight. "Whoa! This is amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah, get used to it." Jenny drags me around the hallway until we reach room no. 50. "Remember, we, females, stay in the even-numbered rooms on the left, and this is our room."

"Huh? Our?" I tilt my head in confusion.

Jenny sighs. "Yep, I hate to break it to you, but we are roommates."

"What! Why fo I have to share a room with you!"

"Hey, I don't like this any better than you do, alright!"

As I and Jenny are bickering yet again, the room right opposite to our's unexpectedly opens up, revealing just the person I've been longing to see. He is dressed in a black tuxedo, and his spiky hair is glistening in gel. If anything, he looks like a host, and his presence alone is enough to stop our catfight and redirect our attentions to him.

He grins at me. "I thought I heard a familiar voice, but I didn't think it was you, Mira."

"Laxus!" I and Jenny yell in unison, although I believe that I yelled louder.

"Mira, what brings you all the way here to Blue Pegasus?" Laxus asks, looking very casanova-like as he straightens his purple tie.

"To see y-" I immediately slap my mouth closed and pretend to cough. "Err... you see, truth is, I just signed up as a member of Blue Pegasus."I purposely lift up my skirt to show him the guild mark on my left thigh. "See?"

"Smooth move, girl." Jenny says sarcastically while looking away.

"S-shut up! It's not like what you think!" I quickly pull my skirt back down, blushing hard.

Laxus chuckles. "I'd love to stay and chat with you longer, but I got a show to do."

"A show?" I ask.

"I work as an entertainer here. Promise me you won't anyone outside the guild..." Laxus is slightly embarrassed with a flush on his cheeks. "I'll be performing at the guild hall, so catch ya ladies later." Laxus winks at us before running for the stairs, leaving me completely speechless at what I just heard.

"LAXUS IS WORKING AS AN ENTERTAINER!?"

Jenny is irritated at my sudden outburst. "Would you please calm down already!?"

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away there, Haha."

Jenny opens up the door with her key, and my eyes dances at the sight of the luxurious suite. The room is spacious and golden. There's a huge bed for two people at the corner. The floor is sparkling, graced by the moonlight penetrating through the window.

I drop my luggage on the floor and put my hands on the window, entranced by the amazing view of the rose garden under the starry sky. "It's beautiful..." I whisper.

"Like I said, get used to it." Jenny closes the curtain of the window without my permission.

"Hey!"

Jenny throws herself on the bed. "It's late, and I'm calling it a day. I suggest you do the same and pack up later."

"I agree. I'll go turn off the light for you." Just as my finger lands on the switch, I hear a voice, a deep and soothing voice of a man singing. I lean my ear on the door, close my eyes, and listen attentively. That's when I decide to change my mind. "Sorry Jenny, but I'm going to stay up late tonight."

"Tch," Jenny flips her body along with the blanket on the bed, "just go."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon."

I turn off the light before leaving the room, running as fast as I can downstairs to the guild hall. Contrary from before, the voice is now as clear as crystal, yet my eyes is more fixated on the man playing his guitar and sitting behind the microphone stand with his legs crossed. He is gesturing as he is singing on stage, shining bright and captivating to the eyes.

Wow, who knew that Laxus is such a great singer... no, who would've ever thought that Laxus would one day sing? I giggle at the sight.

Everyone is dancing to the music, including Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Sherry, and even Master Bob! When Laxus sings his last verse, they all start cheering and throwing roses at him.

"Thank you, everyone." Laxus gets up on his feet and grabs the microphone from its stand. "For the next song, I need a female volunteer as my singing partner." Laxus is scanning his eyes around the stage. "Anyone?"

In an instant, the girls are raising their hands and screaming like crazy. "Kyaaa~~~ Laxus-sama~~~ Please pick me!"

Meanwhile, I lower my head and fidget with my fingers. My heart is throbbing fast at the very thought of collaborating a duet with Laxus on stage. Should I encourage myself to volunteer?

"Hey, Mira! Come up here!"

"!"

When I lift my head up, Laxus is already boring his eyes into mine. "Eh?Eh? Me!?" Meanwhile, the other girls are glaring at me as if they want me dead.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself." Laxus signals for me to get up on stage.

"..."

Laxus sighs. He jumps down the stage and drags my hand all the way back onto the stage. Everything just happened too fast, and by the time I come back to my sense, it's already too late to back out.

"Mira, what's wrong? You look nervous."

"I, I..." My mind goes blank and my feet are shaking. I've never performed on such a huge stage, and it's making me nervous.

"Hey, look at me." Laxus suddenly grabs my hand, sending static throughout my body.

"Huh...?" I look at him half-awake.

"As long as you believe in yourself," Laxus smirks, "I know you'll do just fine."

Laxus' words were sincere, and I believe in them. In no time, they help me regain my missing confidence.

"Thanks, Laxus." I throw him back a smile. "I'm ready now."

"Good. Try not to screw this up. for me."

"Haha, I won't. I promise..."

Laxus is strumming his guitar beside me. I stare at his face while the crowd goes grazy, screaming and clapping their hands at us.

"Go for it, you two!" Eve yells.

"Give us a show of our night!" Hibiki yells, then whistles loud.

"MEN! MEN! MEN!" Ichiya is sweating all over and fanning himself, so is Master Bob.

* * *

 **[Laxus] We were all the same, laughing it up back the~**

 **You tenderly turned a blind eyes to my white lies, didn't you?~**

* * *

Laxus does his best interacting with me, but I am too shy to interact back with him, only smiling on the spot.

* * *

 **Even if we don't have a place to go home to, I don't care~**

 **Because I'll be the one who'll protect that smile of yours~**

* * *

Under his own initiative, Laxus grabs my hand and pull me closer. Our faces are just inches away, and I squeak a little.

"Get ready, it's your turn, and don't be afraid to let loose." Laxus whispers, to which I nod.

* * *

 **[Mirajane] The meetings and farewells I'll have, as many as the stars~**

 **And all the things I don't want to lose~**

* * *

I stride around the stage, stealing glances at Laxus and making eye contact with him every now and then. Every time I do, my heart skips a beat.

* * *

 **There's nothing I need right now**

 **I just want to gaze at you by my side**

 **Happiness, sadness, and everything**

* * *

The finale is coming, so I spin myself back to Laxus and almost stumble in the process. Laxus smirks at my clumsiness before strutting my way.

* * *

 **[Laxus & Mirajane] It all starts right here, right now**

 **Let's begin our tomorrow, just the two of us**

* * *

I let loose and move my hips around as Laxus harmonizes with me in sync. Laxus is happy to see me finally let loose, and so is everyone who is now dancing and singing along. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun in my life.

* * *

 **It's alright, just carry on those feelings you were born with**

 **They are fluttering in the summer wind like a flower**

 **And coming into full bloom right at this moment**

* * *

I wrap my arm around Laxus' waist at the ending when we both turn to face the audienceand bow our heads, earning a big round of applause from the audience.

"That was great, Mira. I had a blast."

"Thanks, Laxus. I had fun too."

After his job is over for the day, Laxus escorts me back to my room. I wanted to catch up with Laxus, but I'm too shy to start a conversation with him, hence the awkward silence along the way.

Laxus leans on the wall beside his room. "Thanks again for helping me out, Mira"

"My pleasure." I smile at him.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Laxus."

Laxus enters his room, and I decide to do the same. Though surprisingly, when I enter my room, the light is on and Jenny is folding her arms and standing at the center of the room. She looks pissed.

"Jenny?"

"I saw the whole thing, and I don't think you can hide it from me." Jenny scorns at me. "I know now, you came here not to steal my modelling career but to steal my future husband!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **This is the introductory chapter of an upcoming love rivalry between Mira and Jenny. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think about this chapter in the comment section ^_^.** **By the way, the lyrics of the song is taken from the Fairy Tail Miraxus ending 4.**


End file.
